U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,277 dated Apr. 8, 1997, issued to Victor Goulter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,312 dated Jan. 10, 1995, issued to Victor Goulter, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,649, dated Apr. 23, 1991, issued to Victor Goulter and Barbara Goulter, all hereby incorporated by reference in this specification, disclose incontinence devices in the form of a condom-style catheter intended in use to be worn on a user's penis. An open-ended proximal or end portion fits over the penis, and a distal portion collects urine expelled from the penis. A non-return valve is provided between the proximal and distal portions. Such condom-style catheters are suitable for wearing during most normal social and business activities, providing many advantages including the avoidance of the skin-damaging and painful adhesives often used to keep devices in place and the likelihood of detection and/or spilling which accompanies the use of leg bags.
There is however one common problem with the Goulter catheter as well as some other multi-use external catheter devices for the management of male incontinence. This problem is the inability of some users and/or their caregivers to easily and correctly roll down the condom catheter and then fit it onto the penis. Caregivers also have to deal with the fact that their handling of the penis sometimes results in a partial erection, making less handling of the penis preferable. Also, when the condom catheter is not properly fitted on, it may tend to loosen or slip partially off later, thereby leading to the pooling of urine at the distal end of the sheath portion, with the result that the tip of the penis remains bathed in urine.
Another problem is that men who have difficulty getting the device on often choose a larger size than is desirable, which in turn leads to the device falling off.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of the present invention is to provide apparatus and a method whereby a user or care-giver can prepare and fit the catheter more quickly and easily.
A further object and advantage is to provide apparatus and a method which makes it possible to place the glans penis close up against the non-return valve, with the result that little if any urine can pool at the distal end of the sheath.
A further object and advantage is to provide means for users to prepare and apply a small-enough size condom catheter, so that it can stay on securely.